The Fox and The Hound
by Chucky Ray
Summary: My first Naruto fanfic! Anyway, ever since Naruto was a baby he has been despised by everyone in the village, except for his adoptive father Kakashi Hatake, and his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. As the two boys grow older, they also drift farther apart. That is until one day when their friendship is put to the ultimate test. Based upon Disney's The Fox and The Hound.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; A New Father

The rain was pouring down heavily outside. Kakashi Hatake was fast asleep upstairs inside his bed. That was until he woke up to the sound of someone pounding on top of his door. Kakashi opened his eyes and stopped himself mid snore before he got up to investigate what the noise was all about. He walked downstairs and opened the door to find a tiny baby wrapped up inside of a blanket and sleeping inside a basket. He had a head full of blonde hair and tiny marks on both of his cheeks.

Kakashi suddenly found himself in quite a state of confusion until he saw that an envelope was neatly tucked under the baby's left arm. He picked it up and tore it open before starting to read the note out loud to himself. "Dear Kakashi, please take care of my godson Naruto. His father and his dead and his mother abandoned him with me but I can't afford to raise him myself. He has the mark of the Red-Tailed Fox, so since most everyone in this village despises him, he'll need someone to love him." Kakashi looked back down at Naruto since the note had ended there, and there was absolutely no trace of a signature.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said to himself since he knew that he wasn't the fatherly type. That's when suddenly the baby opened his bright blue eyes and looked up at him. Kakashi had to admit, he was rather adorable, and he looked just like he had remembered the boy's father to have looked like. He picked up the basket and carried the baby boy inside before quietly closing the door behind him. Kakashi threw out the note when suddenly the tiny infant began to cry.

That's when he realized that he was nowhere prepared to take care of a baby since he didn't have the kinds of supplies that he needed. "Alright Naruto, just calm down. I'm going to call you a sitter and then go out to the store to pick you up some food and diapers." He began. "I just hope that Guy doesn't mind that I'm waking him up at this hour of the night." He muttered to himself as he sat the baby basket on top of the dining room table and then walked over to pick up the phone.

Guy wasn't really all that pleased that Kakashi had woken him up just after he was able to fall asleep, (he had a two year old son of his own that was afraid of the dark) but since he was a friend of his, he agreed to watch Naruto while Kakashi went off to the store. He made sure to get enough formula and grabbed an extra set of diapers just in case before he went back home. Afterwards he made Naruto his formula and tested a bit of it on his arm to make sure that it was just the right temperature before he picked him up and sat down with it to feed it to him.

He couldn't believe how adorable Naruto was while he suckled his milk down from the nipple hungrily before he gave a small belch when he had finished. Kakashi also couldn't understand why everyone basically hated him. Even though he had the mark of the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him, Kakashi loved him at once and decided then and there that he would be his father and try to raise the boy as best as he could no matter what. He might not have known much about being a father, but he loved him nonetheless and at least neither of them would be alone. He knew that they had each other.

However, as time grew on this became to be more of a challenge than Kakashi originally thought. For as Naruto grew older, he became even more of a handful to his adopted father. When he was two years old, he would constantly throw temper tantrums if he didn't get his own way, and he would frequently try to run away from his father when he tried to get him to use the toilet. Naruto would just run through the house butt naked as his father chased him through the house with his diaper. Then when he finally stopped he would have a little accident on the rug.

When Naruto started kindergarten, none of the other kids would talk to him or play with him. He just sat down on top of the swing by himself crying as he got dirty looks and glares from their parents. One night Naruto decided to talk to his father about the kinds of problems that he had been having. "Papa, why does everyone hate me?" he asked him while he tucked his son into bed. "I don't care what everyone thinks, I'll always love you no matter what." His father answered as he bent down and kissed his forehead. "Now go to sleep." He told him.

"Alright." Naruto answered sleepily with a yawn before rolling over onto his side. Kakashi smiled down at him before he walked over to the light switch and turned it off. A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek as he left the room and quietly shut the door behind him. "I wish I had a friend." Naruto whispered to himself before he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; A New Friend

Holy shit! I first posted this story not too long ago and I can't believe how much feedback I already have! Thank you so much, you guys are amazing! As I said before this is my first Naruto fanfic, (as you can tell by my name I'm also a huge fan of Child's play) so I really appreciate all the positivity. I am also writing this story back to back with a Chucky one, so I'll try to update as much as I can. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! *blows kisses*

The next day Kakashi dropped Naruto off at school. "But Papa I don't wanna go! Everybody is always picking on me!" he whined. "Don't worry son, I'm sure that one of these days you'll find a friend." His father reassured him. "Yeah right! Like that could ever happen! No offense but I think you've lost your mind old man! Along with your face that is." He said surprising his father with his sudden rudeness. "Whatever makes you think that I've lost my face?" he asked him being taken aback.

"Cause you're always wearing that silly mask over it." He answered with a point as his father chuckled. "Boy you sure are lucky that you're cute." He told him. "Anyway don't give up, if you just learn to like yourself first, I'm sure you'll find someone else who likes you too. After all if you're going to be a full-fledged ninja_" he began. "hokage." Naruto finished for him. "Right, then you're going to have to learn that giving up simply isn't the answer." His father said before he kissed him on the cheek.

"Man! I sure wish that you would stop doing that!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed it away. "Alright now have a good day and I'll pick you up after school." His father told him. "Fine." He answered with a sigh of reluctance and a roll of his eyes before he climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind him. As he walked inside the building he passed a bunch of children stopping and staring at him. Some people even whispered amongst themselves. "There he is." One of them whispered. "Freak!" another one exclaimed.

Just as soon as Naruto felt like he was about to cry again he ran into two other boys. One of them was about his age with short red hair, and the other one appeared to be a year or two older than him with short black hair. "Hey! Leave him alone!" the red haired boy cried. "What's he ever done to you!?" he exclaimed. "Yeah, beat it." The black haired boy muttered. "Uh gee thanks guys, but you don't have to stand up for me." Naruto said.

"It's alright, I know exactly how you feel." The red haired boy began. "People are always treating me like that too. Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Gaara, and I'm a foreign exchange student from the sand village. Sasuke was just showing me around." He explained. "I'm_ Naruto." He said as he looked over at Sasuke. "I've never been seen with the cool kids before." He said. "Oh I'm not really all that cool. Some of the people in my family are, like my brother for example." Sasuke told him.

"Really, what do they do?" Naruto asked him. "Oh what do they do?" he asked. "They're Anbu Black Ops." He answered as Naruto's eyes widened. "What the heck is that?" he questioned. "Well they are sort of like police officers. They hunt down dangerous criminals and kill them." Sasuke explained as Naruto gulped. "That's why unfortunately my nickname around here is hound dog." He added. "Well don't feel bad, at least you don't have the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of you." Naruto told him as Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "What's that?" he asked. "No idea. My papa said that he won't tell me about it until I get older." Naruto answered with a heavy sung as he hung his head.

"Listen I've got to get going, but how do you feel about sitting at my table at lunchtime?" Sasuke asked him as Naruto perked right up. "Really!?" he exclaimed excitedly. "Gee Sasuke, that sounds great." He said happily as Sasuke grinned back at him and extended his fist. "No problem!" he said as the two boys exchanged grins and bumped their fists together before Sasuke turned around and walked away. The rest of the day went much better for Naruto. So much better in fact that he couldn't wait to get back home and tell his father that he had finally found a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; A Forbidden Friendship

Sasuke couldn't wait until he got back home. "Guess what Mother?" he asked as he went inside his house. "I made a new friend today." He told her as she smiled back brightly at him. "That's great Sasuke, I knew you would. What's his name?" his mother asked him. "Naruto Uzumaki Hatake. He's adopted that's why he has too last names." He explained. "Oh." She answered with a gasp of sudden surprise. "That's great honey." She answered when suddenly Fugauku entered the room. "Did I just hear the name Naruto Uzumaki?" he questioned. "Yes dear," his wife began with a nod.

"He's Sasuke's new friend." She told him. "That boy is a monster, a demon! And he should be destroyed immediately! He's an abomination to our very existence." He said. "Naruto? Why? What did he do that was so bad?" Sasuke questioned. "He was born." His father answered him. "Yeah, well I don't think that's a very good reason." Sasuke said as his mother simply heaved a sigh. "Sasuke listen to me, about a few years ago the village was attacked by an evil monster." She said. "Then why didn't Itachi and the other Anbu Black Ops just go after it?" he asked her.

"Because the Nine-Tailed Fox was very dangerous. It had a very dark and powerful chakra and a lot of people died trying to defeat him. Including Naruto's father. He sacrificed himself and sealed the beast inside Naruto when he was a baby." She explained. "So that's why everyone hates him." Sasuke realized. "But it isn't fair is it? I mean it's not his fault." He said. "No, but just you wait until the seal is broken and his anger unleashes, I'm afraid nobody around here is safe until he is destroyed once and for all." His father told him.

"And you'll do well to listen to me and obey me by staying away from him." His father said. Sasuke wanted to say no to him and to finally stand up to his father by saying that he wasn't the boss of him. However he simply just froze and sadly hung his head. "Yes Father." He muttered quietly. "Good, now go work on your fireball jutsu." His father said before he slowly turned around and started walking away.

 _…_

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh as he sat down at the edge of the dock and picked up a pebble before throwing it down into the water and gazing at his own reflection. He continued to dangle his legs over it until suddenly he heard a rustle inside the bushes. "Who's there!?" he gasped as he quickly leapt up onto his feet and saw Naruto coming out of the woods. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God, it's just you. I thought it was my father." He said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked him. "Some older boys were chasing me and I got lost." he answered sadly. "Look Naruto, you're not allowed to be here my father will kill me if he finds out." Sasuke explained. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone lived here." Naruto said. "No, it's not that, it's just that my father thinks you're dangerous and he told me that I'm not allowed to be friends with you." Sasuke explained.

"I should have known, just as soon as I find a friend it seems like I end up losing him." He said with a sad sigh as he looked up at Sasuke and a tear rolled down his cheek. Sasuke heaved another heavy sigh. "Come on, I'll take you home." He agreed. "Alright, thanks." Naruto said with a sniff as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "You should just consider yourself lucky that you have a father who actually cares about you." Sasuke said as he walked over to him.

"Doesn't yours?" Naruto asked him. "No, all he cares about is Itachi." He answered as he stopped in front of him. "Well at least your mother loves you, mine abandoned me when I was a baby. Now that I think of it it probably had something to do with Kurama." Naruto began. "He's the Nine-Tailed Fox." He added seeing the blank stare upon Sasuke's face. "Oh well come on, let's go before my father finds out." He said as they headed towards the woods together.

As soon as they made it back Kakashi was waiting for his son with open arms. "Thank you for bringing him home Sasuke." He said as he embraced Naruto tightly. "Hello!? I can't breathe!" the blonde haired boy exclaimed as his father quickly let go. Just then suddenly there was a roll of thunder and it slowly started drizzling rain. "Alright Naruto come on in before you get drenched. You too Sasuke." Kakashi told the boys. "I better not, I have to get going. I can't be late for dinner or my mother will worry about me." Sasuke explained. "Well alright! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Naruto called as he ran inside the house after his father. "Hm." Sasuke said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Friends Forever

Wow! You guys never cease to amaze me! I can't believe how many views I've had since I posted this story a couple of days ago! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far, and a very special thank you to HXH for an awesome review! And I promise I will try to update ASAP, but I also have to please my Child's Play/Chucky fans too with the updates. Phew! Writing two stories back to back like this is getting a bit tiring but I'll do the best that I can do. The song in this chapter is The Best of Friends from the original Fox and The Hound. I'm sorry, but I just _had_ to do it.

The next day at school Naruto wanted to join in of a game of kickball at recess. "No way!" One of the boys exclaimed. "If your team loses, you'll probably start attacking the winning team. Besides the teams are called the Bears and the Wolves, there isn't any team called the Foxes!" he snapped as Naruto heaved a heavy sad sigh and hung his head. Just as soon as he was about to turn around and walk away Sasuke showed up behind him.

"Hey guys what's going on?" he asked. "Oh hey Sasuke," the same boy began. "We're just starting a game of kickball, do you wanna play with us?" he asked. "No thanks, I promised Naruto that I would hang out with him today." Sasuke explained. "You've got to be kidding me, why do you want to hang out with that annoying brat for?" the boy asked him.

"Because he's my friend, and you know maybe if you weren't such an idiot you would actually have some of those. Not just a pack of ugly hyenas that follow you around!" he snapped. "You're one to talk dog boy!" the other boy snapped back at him as the other boys behind him started howling and then busted into a fit of laughter. That's when suddenly Naruto gritted his teeth and began to growl. "Hey! Is that your face or did your neck throw up!?" he yelled. "Why you little_" the other boy began as he grabbed him by the collar and raised his fist into the air.

Naruto flinched and held his hands in front of his face while he started shaking out of fear. That's when suddenly Sasuke had had enough and tapped the boy on the shoulder before punching him so hard in the nose that he sent him flying through the air and landing into the grass. "Let's get out of here!" the boy yelled as he quickly got to his feet and ran away with the other boys while holding onto his nose to keep it from bleeding.

"Wow, who the heck taught you how to hit like that?" Naruto asked with astonishment as Sasuke suddenly blushed. "That new girl," he began. "Sakura Haruno." He finished. "Wow, you mean to say that a _girl_ taught you that?" Naruto questioned before he started to burst out into a fit of giggles. "Wow, some girl huh?" he asked. At first Sasuke simply scowled at him, but then before he knew it a grin had formed onto his face. "Yeah." He answered.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Naruto asked him. "How about a game of tag?" Sasuke suggested. "Nah, I'm tired of that game." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "Can we play hide and seek instead?" he asked him. "Sure I guess." Sasuke answered with a shrug. "Alright, not it!" Naruto cried with a giggle before he took off running. Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning around and closing his eyes beginning to count out loud to himself against the tree.

 _When you're the best of friends._

 _Having so much fun together._

 _You're not even aware that you're such a funny pair._

 _You're the best of friends._

Sasuke stopped counting and opened his eyes. "Alright, ready or not here I come!" he cried as he began searching for Naruto. "Naruto, where are you!?" he called through the cup of his hands.

 _Life's a happy game._

 _You could clown around forever,_

 _Neither one of you sees your natural boundaries,_

 _Life's a happy game!_

Naruto jumped down from off of the tree branch in front of Sasuke. The two boys began tumbling onto the grass and rolling around into a humongous fit of laughter. However after school, the principal had told Sasuke's parents what he had done and his father had grounded him inside his room. Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh as he watched the rain pouring down out of the window.

 _If only the world wouldn't get in your way._

 _If only people would just let you play._

 _They say you're both being fools,_

 _You're breaking all the rules!_

 _They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland._

However the next day at recess the two boys continued to play hide and seek and frolic with each other. At least there they could continue their friendship without anybody trying to stop them or get in their way.

 _When you're the best of friends,_

 _Sharing all that you discover,_

 _When that moment has passed,_

 _Will that friendship last?_

 _Who can say, there's a way._

 _Oh I hope, I hope that it never ends,_

 _Because you're the best of friends._

Naruto and Sasuke frolicked through the woods before landing on top of each other and tumbling down a gigantic hill together. "Sasuke, you're my very best friend." Naruto told him. "And you're mine too Naruto." He said. "And we'll always be friends forever won't we?" Naruto questioned. "Yeah, forever." Sasuke answered as the two of them exchanged grins.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Last of the Uchihas

"Hello, Mother, Father, I'm home." Sasuke said as he slowly entered the house. "Mother? Father?" he questioned noticing that it had been rather quiet. "Listen Father, I know you didn't want me hanging out with Naruto, but he's my friend whether you like it or not." He said bravely while he listened to the sound of his father's voice inside his head; _"I told you to stay away from that Nine-Tailed brat!"_ That's just when suddenly Itachi came into the room. "They're not here Sasuke." He told him.

"Itachi?" he questioned. "What do you mean they're not here?" he asked. "They're dead, I killed them." He answered. "No," Sasuke said widening his eyes with a gasp before he slowly backed away from him. "If you don't believe me, check." He told his younger brother. Sasuke gulped and cautiously walked towards the bedroom. His hands started to tremble as he neared the handle. However after a moment or so he managed to open it and saw that sure enough both of his parents laid dead at his feet. "No, no!" Sasuke cried as he collapsed onto his knees and burst into sobs.

"Why would you do this Itachi!?" he yelled. "Why would you kill Mother and Father!?" he exclaimed. "Simply to test the strength and boundaries of my abilities." He answered him before he simply vanished out into the night before Sasuke even had a chance to blink. Sasuke busted out the front door and chased after him breathing heavily. "Itachi!" he yelled angrily. "Come back, I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted as he came to a dead stop while his older brother appeared out in front of him.

"Are you now? I just happen to think you could, if you didn't lack the ability and strength of hatred. However if you wish to kill me, you'll have to take the life of your best friend." Itachi explained as Sasuke gave a loud gasp. "Naruto!" he exclaimed with realization. "Well since it is Naruto that we're talking about it should be pretty easy to destroy him. Defeating that dark monster inside of him should be awfully rewarding for you Sasuke, people will stop treating you like a dog and start treating you like a hero." He explained.

"No! I won't do it! And you can't make me do it!" Sasuke snapped. "Suit yourself, but if you truly wish to kill me and avenge the lives of our clan then it truly is the only way." His older brother said. "What do you mean by avenging the lives of our clan?" Sasuke asked him. "Oh yes I forgot to mention that I slaughtered all of the Uchiha clan.

You and I are the last ones of our kind Sasuke, and instead of having it going completely extinct, I want to give you this chance to seek me out and destroy me since I see you as being an actual challenge to me. Well good luck, and until we meet again younger brother." He said before he vanished again leaving Sasuke completely alone. Sasuke sunk onto his knees and broke into muffled sobs letting his tears fall onto the pavement as they blended in with the raindrops from the sky.

The next day at recess Sasuke knew that he had to find Naruto. He knew that this wouldn't be in any way easy for him, in fact it was probably going to be just as hard on him as it would be for his friend, but he had to protect him. He had to hurt his feelings and abandon their friendship so that he would be able to save his life. Sasuke breathed a heavy sigh of reluctance as he slowly walked up to him. "Hey there you are buddy, I've been looking everywhere for you." Naruto said with a wide grin.

"Listen Naruto, I can't play with you today." Sasuke began. "Yeah right," Naruto began while his grin never left his face. "now come on what do you want to do?" Naruto asked him. "I don't want to be friends with you anymore." He said when suddenly Naruto's face fell. "What? Are you serious? But what about our promise about staying friends forever and playing hide and seek and sleepovers at my house and_" Naruto began. "I'm sorry but it's over." Sasuke finished for him.

"No! It can't be over! You're the only one who understand me and loves me other than my father!" he cried while he blinked away his tears as he felt them running down his cheeks. "You're like the only brother I've ever had, why are you just leaving me!?" he exclaimed. "Because I never loved you, I only said that I would be your friend because I felt sorry for you, but our friendship never meant anything to me." Sasuke told him as he shook his head.

"Hmm that's funny, everyone always says that I'm a monster and so they've always treated me like one. But pretending to love a friend and then turning their back on them while admitting that you lied to them, well I think that's what a monster really is!" Naruto yelled as he pointed a finger at him. "Naruto, listen," Sasuke began. "No! I'm done listening! I was stupid enough to trust you in the first place, but now I don't ever want to see you again!" Naruto yelled at him before he ran away and broke into sobs.

Sasuke heaved a heavy sad sigh as he watched him go and hung his head. "I'm sorry Naruto, I did it for your own good." He said even though he knew his friend was too far out of hearing distance. Later on that day after Naruto got home from school he had told his father what had happened. Kakashi comforted his son as he hugged him close to him and reassured him that everything would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Seven Years Later

Naruto UH (Uzumaki Hatake) was fast asleep inside his bed. He knew that today was the big day. He would be tested to see if he really had what it took to be a real ninja. He had had so many nightmares about failing the previous night that he realized too late that he had overslept in the morning. Suddenly Pakkun leapt through his bedroom window and up on top of his bed. "Naruto wake up, your father told me to make sure that you don't sleep through the exams." He told him with a roll of his eyes. "As usual." He added with a mutter under his breath.

"Huh what!?" Naruto gasped as he suddenly awoke with a start and then looked down at Pakkun with widened eyes. He gave a loud shriek before he fell out of bed and hit the ground with a thud landing flat on his back. "Oh boy." The tiny pug said as he walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at the twelve year old boy. "Look, if you want to be a ninja then I suggest you get dressed and get to the academy. You don't want to lose to the Uchiha kid do you?" he questioned as he leapt to the ground beside him. "Heck no!" he shouted as he quickly got to his feet and ran downstairs as fast as he could.

"Well it's about time you woke up." Kakashi said as he looked up the stairs. Naruto was running so fast that he accidentally tripped and tumbled down the staircase. "Of course you probably should look where you're going." He told him. "No kidding Pops!" Naruto exclaimed with a grunt as Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Well your breakfast is ready, so you better get up and eat it before it gets cold." He told him as Naruto quickly got to his feet and rushed over to the breakfast table shoveling his food into his mouth.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you something." Kakashi began while the boy took a sip of orange juice. "There may be a good chance that if you pass I might be your sensei, since I signed up." He finished as Naruto suddenly spit out his juice. "What!?" he yelled. "This news seems to surprise you I take it." His father said. "I think that word doesn't even come close to describing what I feel right now! You embarrass me enough at home already, and now you have to embarrass me at school too!?" he cried. "I mean come on old man, what have I ever done to you!? Do you realize how much of a laughing stock I'll be if the other kids find out that I'm being taught by my own father!?" he exclaimed as Kakashi rolled his eyes again.

"Honestly Naruto, I love you and you're a good kid and all, but you'd be a better one if you didn't always let your pride get the best of you." He explained. "Oh, now I get it. So I'm not good enough for you is that it!? Is that why you're always keeping secrets from me!?" he shouted. "Naruto please, calm down." Kakashi said. "Like you signing up to be a sensei, or why my mother left me behind, or why it seems like everyone in the village hates me!?" he yelled angrily. "Listen Naruto, I'm only trying to protect you." His father told him. "From what!? You keep promising me that you'll tell me someday when I'm an older, but now I'm almost a teenager and I still don't have any friends! If your mission was to ruin my life, well then congratulations mission accomplished!" he shouted before he stood up and ran out the door.

"Naruto, please, come back!" his father cried as Naruto started to breathe heavily as he raced towards the academy. That's when suddenly he ran smack dab into someone. "Hey! Watch it!" a familiar female voice cried as they fell over onto the ground. "Oh, hey Sakura, I'm sorry." Naruto apologized. "Oh Naruto, it's just you." She said irritably. "Yeah, who did you think I was?" he asked her as they both stood up and brushed themselves off. "Oh, nobody." She answered. "You thought I was Sasuke didn't you?" he questioned.

"So what if I did?" she asked him with a shrug. "Didn't you and Sasuke used to be best friends? I mean what happened between you too anyway?" she asked him. "I don't know, not like it's any of your business, but he's been a completely different person since his parents died. I mean my real father died and my mother abandoned me when I was a baby. You don't see me acting like a real prick and pretending that I'm better than everyone else." Naruto said.

"Yeah well it isn't Sasuke's fault, at least you have somebody, I mean he's all alone." Sakura said. "That's it! I'm sick and tired of hearing about him! All it is with you is Sasuke this, and Sasuke that! I mean if you really are so in love with a guy that doesn't even care that you're alive be my guest!" Naruto snapped as he turned around and folded his arms with a scowl. "Fine!" Sakura snapped back before she walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Iruka's Tale

Naruto groaned that afternoon after the exams. "Damn it! I can't believe that I lost to Sasuke, that idiot!" he exclaimed. While he wondered what he was going to tell his father, Sakura came rushing past him in a fit of tears. "Gee, I wonder what's wrong with Sakura." Naruto said as he continued to watch her. That's when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. Naruto stopped and turned around to see his old friend and the person who had surpassed him.

"Oh now I get it." He began. "But what I don't get is what she sees in a person like you. Listen Sasuke, you may have beaten me this time, but you just wait." He told him as Sasuke stopped and looked up at him. "Sorry, I don't have that kind of time. I have a lot of other stuff to take care of in the next ten years." He remarked. "Grr,.." Naruto began as he gritted his teeth. "Sasuke! I'm going to kick your butt so hard that you won't be able to sit down for months!" he yelled. "Yeah right, I'd just like to see you try. Considering that you can't even do a simple shadow clone jutsu." Sasuke said with a chuckle before he started walking away.

"Yeah you better keep walking!" Naruto yelled when he tried to lunge after him but suddenly felt somebody grabbing ahold of him by his collar. "Calm down Naruto." Iruka told him. "Huh? Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" he questioned as he heaved a simple and yet heavy sigh. "I need to talk to you. Your father told me what happened this morning, about the fight that you two had." He explained as he quickly let him go.

"Oh and what are you his secretary!?" Naruto yelled. "No, I'm his best friend and he tells me everything." Iruka answered. "Oh so I see, he tells _you_ everything! So that must be why he tells me zip!" Naruto snapped. "Look Naruto, Kakashi loves you. I mean sure you might drive him crazy and be a pain in the butt to him from time to time, but he still loves you. And I knew he would, and that's why I was the one who left you on his doorstep when you were a baby." He explained as Naruto gasped and widened his eyes.

"You mean you were the one who?_" he began as he nodded at him. "And I think that I can give you some of the answers that you're looking for." He said as he told Naruto all about who the Nine-Tailed Fox really was and his father's sacrifice. "You mean my father was the fourth hokage?" Naruto questioned with disbelief before he shook his head. "But that still doesn't explain why my own mother abandoned me." He pointed out.

"You see your mother didn't want you to know that you were adopted in the first place. She loved you enough that she wanted you to think that Kakashi was your real father, but she knew that it would never work when the day would come that you would realize that you didn't look anything like each other. And when you started asking questions your father would have no choice but wind up telling you the truth. She still stayed in contact with him for several years though until she passed away when you were only five years old." He explained.

"You mean she's dead? But why didn't Kakashi ever say anything?" Naruto questioned. "Because he didn't know about it. I'm the only person she talked to. You see, I don't know quite how to break this to you, but after your father died, well your mother remarried and gave birth to a daughter." He explained. "What!? You mean I have a sister!?" Naruto cried. "Yep and she's at the academy. Your mother wanted me to keep a close watch on the both of you." He said.

"But that still doesn't explain why she left us in the first place!" Naruto told him a bit angrily. "It's because she didn't want you to have to grow up knowing who your father really was, putting all that pressure on you, and blaming yourself for his death and the lives of all the other villagers that were killed that night." He explained. "Oh, well in that case, just who exactly is this long lost sister of mine?" he questioned. "You would never believe me if I told you." He said. "Try me." Naruto challenged him as a moment of silence passed between them. "Sakura Haruno."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Squad Seven

Alright, I'm so sorry about the delay, I'm feeling a bit better today even though I'm still sad and missing my cat, but we've got quite a few leads on where she might be. So I'm praying and hoping for the best and that we find her. Anyway, for now enjoy the next chapter!

"What the heck!? You mean the girl who has the hots for me is actually my sister!?" he exclaimed with complete and utter disbelief. "Don't you mean the hots for the girl that _you_ have the hots for?" Iruka questioned as Naruto hung his head and blushed. "That too." He said quietly as Iruka rolled his eyes at him. "But to answer your question yes, she's your sister. Well half-sister actually considering that you both have different fathers." He explained when it was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes at him.

"Duh! I know what a half-sister is!" he exclaimed. "Does Sakura know about this?" he asked her. "No, her mother never told her and asked in her will that I would be the one to tell her when the time was right." He said. "And since it will come quite a shock to her, I want _you_ to keep your mouth shut!" he snapped as he pointed a finger at him. "Oh don't worry I won't say anything to her, however my old man is going to get an earful!" Naruto cried before he quickly ran away. Iruka just simply heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Oh Naruto," he said to himself.

Naruto ran home as fast as his legs could carry him and busted in through the door. "I want to talk to you!" he cried while he tried to catch his breath. "Let me guess," Iruka just told you about Sakura." Kakashi said. "You mean you knew!?" Naruto yelled with complete astonishment. "Sure, we tell each other everything remember?" he questioned him. "Oh really? Did you know that my mother is dead?" Naruto asked him solemnly. "No." Kakashi answered suddenly being taken aback.

"Oh and so I suppose that you didn't know that the real reason people hate me is because I've got a demon sealed inside me either." Naruto said. "Listen Naruto I'm sorry I didn't tell you that but you've got to believe me that I had no idea about your mother." His father told him. "Yeah right! I trusted you all my life but all you've ever done is lie to me! So how am I supposed to know when you're telling me the truth!?" he yelled at him as he growled through his teeth.

"I guess you won't." Kakashi said. "You'll just have to find some way to trust me again." He told him. "Forget it! I'm out of here! I'm never talking to you again!" Naruto cried as he started heading towards the door. "Well forgive me but that I'll be kind of hard for you to do since you're assigned to my squad. Along with Sasuke and Sakura." He told him making him stop dead in his tracks. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" he exclaimed.

 _…_

Naruto folded his arms and rolled his eyes with sheer anger and annoyance with the others. "Oh come on already! Where is he!?" Sakura cried as Naruto simply just scoffed. "Who cares?" he asked. "What's up with you?" Sakura asked him. "He's mad because our sensei is his father." Sasuke explained. "Yeah right shows what you know Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he snapped his head over to look at him. "I'm embarrassed because he's my sensei, I'm mad because he's so difficult to get along with!" he snapped.

"I don't think that there is anyone alive that would be able to get along with you Naruto." Sakura said hotly. "Well Sasuke and I _used_ to get along just fine before he started getting all popular and weird and stuff, but anyway that was a long time ago when we were kids! You better start getting used to getting along with me Sakura since we are a family now." Naruto blurted out without thinking about it. "What are you talking about?" Sakura questioned widening her eyes and blinking a couple of times at him.

"Uh oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that so forget I mentioned anything." He said nervously. "No, I want to know what you mean by that." She said. "Well since you already mentioned it, now you have to tell her whether you were supposed to or not." Sasuke told him. "Oh shut up Sasuke! Nobody asked for your opinion!" Naruto told him as he shot an evil glare over at him. "Alright that does it, spit it out!" Sakura cried as she started to crack her knuckles. Naruto shrieked and felt his eyeballs almost pop out of his skull.

"Alright already fine! I'll tell you alright!? You're my sister just don't hurt me!" he pleaded quickly. "Sister!? What do you mean I'm your sister!? How can I be your sister when you're always chasing after me?" she asked him. "Because _I_ didn't even know about it until Iruka-sensei told me about it. We're half siblings actually to be more precise since we both have different fathers." He explained. Sakura didn't know what to say and simply just stared at him with shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Lasting Scars

Alright I'm sorry this wasn't updated sooner but I've been having writer's block and continuing to look for the cat. And even though it's hard I know that I have to remain hopeful that I'll find her. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

"I can't believe it." Sakura said with a sigh as she held her head up with her hand. She watched the cherry blossoms falling onto the grass as she sat under the tree, and then she watched them get blown away by a gentle breeze. "Hey," Naruto began before he sat down next to her. "We've been looking all over for you. Are you okay?" he asked her. "No, everything I've thought to be known to be true just wound up to be a lie." She answered. "Join the club." Naruto told her.

"I'm sorry for taking off, you know him better than anyone else does, is Kakashi-sensei mad at me?" she questioned. "I don't think so, but then again we haven't been really talking to each other since this morning so it's kind of hard for me to tell." He answered. "Listen Naruto, I'm the last one on giving some advice," she began as Naruto simply just stared at her. "alright so maybe I'm the first one, but I know when my mom, or I guess our mom was still alive, whenever we had an argument it didn't take us too long to make up." She said.

"Yeah well I never said that I wouldn't forgive him, he just needs to apologize first." Naruto explained. "Come on Naruto, he's your dad. And now that I know the truth, no matter how annoying you get I know that nothing will change the fact that we're brother and sister. And I know that I have to find a way to get along with you. Just please, if you ever had any true feelings for me just talk to him and _try_ to work it out." She said as Naruto shuttered. "I can't even begin to imagine what it would have been like if we ended up dating." He said.

"Good because it would have only taken place in your dreams." She told him. "Come on Sakura, don't you even like me at all?" he asked her. "Not in the way that you're talking about." She answered. "Naruto! Sakura! Get over here Kakashi's about to kick my ass!" Sasuke yelled out at him. "Come on Naruto let's go and do whatever your father wants." She said while she stood up and Naruto simply scoffed and folded his arms. "Yeah right, he's not the boss of me, and neither is Sasuke!" he snapped shaking his head.

"Come on Naruto stop being such a stubborn baby already would ya!?" Sakura cried when suddenly Sasuke ran over to her. "Go ahead Sakura let me try and talk to him." He told her. "Are you sure that he'll listen to you?" she asked. "No, but you're not getting anywhere with him." He told her. "Good point." Sakura said with a nod before she ran away. "What do you want Sauce GAY!?" Naruto yelled turning his head away from him while Sasuke rolled his eyes at him. "Look, I really don't have time for this alright. We're all part of a team, and if we're going to make it anywhere at all then we really have to work together to complete Kakashi's challenge." He explained.

"Or does being a hokage not mean anything to you anymore?" he questioned. "What about me!?" Naruto yelled blurting it out as he turned back to look at him making him being taken aback and going completely speechless. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said after a moment. "I just don't understand that's all! We were so close when we were younger and then you went several years without speaking a word to me! I mean what did I ever did to you!?" he yelled. "Nothing." Sasuke answered.

"Then why did you shut me away all those years!? I mean I know you told me that our friendship never meant anything to you, but that can't really be the truth can it?" Naruto questioned him. "No." he answered. "Then why did you do it!?" Naruto yelled. "For crying out loud Naruto! I did it to protect you alright!? There, are you happy now, I said it." Sasuke told him. "What do you mean that you did it to protect me?" Naruto asked him while he widened his eyes at him.

"Look it's too hard for me to explain and go into right now. Just come back with me but stay away from me." Sasuke said. "No, I don't believe you." Naruto said as Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Fine let's just go." Fine!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and folded his arms while he turned his back towards him. "Fine!" Sasuke shouted back while he folded his arms and turned around with his back facing Naruto's. Sakura watched helplessly as she looked at one of them to another. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on the back of her shoulders.

"Kakashi-sensei." She said with a gasp. "How are we going to be able to fight as a team if Naruto and Sasuke keep fighting?" she asked him. "Well, there is only one simple answer to that. We can't." he told her. "Well what did Sasuke mean by the fact that he was trying to protect Naruto?" she questioned. "Well you see a long time ago Sasuke lost his entire family." Kakashi began. "I know, he's the last one of his entire clan left." Sakura said with a sad sigh. "Actually he isn't. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother is still alive. In fact he was the one who caused the whole massacre." Kakashi explained.

"But why would he do such a horrible thing to his own parents, and what does that have to do with their relationship?" she asked him. "Because Itachi was ordered to, only Sasuke doesn't know that part yet. Itachi loved him enough that he pleaded for Sasuke not to be killed. And instead offered his little brother a source of power. He would be able to avenge his family and seek him down to kill him if he took the life of his best friend." Kakashi explained. "So, that was Naruto." Sakura realized as she finally stopped looking up at him and looked back over at the boys.

"Well shouldn't Naruto know the truth?" she asked. "Yes he should, but I believe that he should hear it from Sasuke himself." He said. "That's got to be one of the saddest stories that I ever heard though. Sasuke cared about Naruto so much that he sacrificed their friendship." She said as she heaved a sad little sigh. "Believe me when I tell you that I've had my share of sadness in life. Not only do I know what it's like to lose a loved one, but I also know what it's like to lose a son." He said. "But you didn't lose Naruto, he's still alive." She told him.

"Well maybe not physically, but I might have just as well emotionally scarred him for life." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Oh come on sensei it wasn't your fault, you were just trying to protect him, just like Sasuke was when he ended their friendship. In the end you both acted out of love didn't you?" she asked him as he grew silent for a moment. "Yes." He answered finally. "However I don't think Iruka-sensei will be happy when he finds out that Naruto couldn't keep his mouth shut." She said as Kakashi chuckled. "Happy no, but I don't think he'll be surprised either." He said. "Yeah Naruto has quite a few number of strengths, but that has always seemed to be a struggle for him." He said. "That's why they call him the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja!" Sakura exclaimed as they both broke into a fit of laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Seal is Broken

Sakura grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragged him a crossed the yard. "Ouch! Hey!" he yelled. "Come on Sakura what gives!?" he yelled as she glared at him and then quickly let him go. "Listen Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei care more about you than you'll ever possibly understand!" she snapped. "You need to talk to them." She told him. "Yeah right, Sasuke's nothing more than a rotten little bastard!" he exclaimed. "Fine, don't listen to me about Sasuke, but you just have _got_ to listen to me about Kakashi." She said. "Fine, when he wants to talk to me I'll sit right down here and listen." He told her as he folded his arms and sat down Indian style.

Sakura rolled her eyes and was about to tell him to get up when suddenly Kakashi placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll take it from here." He told her as he looked down at Naruto. "Naruto, please get up. I really am sorry alright? I never meant to hurt you." He told him. "Well, do you really mean it?" he asked him. "If I didn't don't you think that I would be turning my back on you right now just like the other villagers?" he questioned as Naruto slowly got up to his feet.

"Well, you _do_ have a point there." He said. "Alright, I forgive you, and I'm sorry too." Naruto told him as he heaved a heavy sigh and hung his head before rocking back and forth on his feet. "So I guess this means that you're going to terminate our relationship now huh?" he questioned. "Wow terminate, that's a new word for you Naruto." Sasuke said while Sakura just simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Pay no attention to him Naruto, your father will always love you no matter what you do right?" she questioned him as Kakashi nodded. "That's right." He said as Naruto simply sighed and hung his head. "I wish everyone felt that way." He said before he slowly started to walk away. "Well, aren't you going to tell him?" Sakura asked as she folded her arms and glared at Sasuke. "No." he answered simply before he started to follow Naruto.

 **We'll be right back after this special news bulletin,..**

"Hello everyone it's Naruto Uzumaki here, or as I'm known in this story, Naruto Uzumaki Hatake. And first off I just want to say that I'm sorry for the delay, and thank you to all the viewers out there who continue to read, review, favorite, and follow this story. You guys rock, and you better believe it! Anyway besides the sequel for this story when it's all finished we have a couple more Naruto stories on the way, including an all new Halloween one. Why don't you tell them all about it Sakura?" he questioned. "Sure I will, first of all the Halloween one will be written side by side with this one, and it will be called the Ninja Paranormal Association, or as it is referred to a lot in the story, the NPA. It's sort of like a Ghost Busters parody.

And the reason that it'll be written side by side with this one is because we want to give it to you just in time for Halloween. Although, I don't really understand how Naruto becomes a paranormal investigator when he's basically afraid of his own shadow." She said. "Well that's easy," Naruto began as he started to tremble with fright and gulped. "It's the same reason that Scooby and Shaggy are a part of Mystery Inc., they were forced into it." He said. "Anyway,.." Sakura sighed with a roll of her eyes. "the other Naruto adventure that will be coming soon is the Little Ninja, and that is a Honey, I Shrunk the Kids spoof." She explained.

"Gee, I wonder whose fault it'll be that we'll get shrunk." Sasuke said as he shot a glare over at Naruto who just chuckled nervously gulped. "Well I think that pretty much wraps up the news, somewhere along the line there will be All Ninjas Go to Heaven, but I don't think that'll be for a while yet." Sakura said. "So enjoy the rest of the story everyone!" she exclaimed. "And now we return you to our regularly scheduled programming!" Naruto cried.

 **And Now Back to the Show!**

Naruto couldn't believe how difficult it was to get a simple bell from his own father, when he had lost count how many times over the years that he had taken something from him without him even realizing it. Whether it had been his keys, his cellphone, or a sweet like a cookie. "Damn it! I knew that he would have to grow eyes in the back of his head sooner or later." He muttered to himself. "Come on Naruto think out of the box." Sasuke told him. "And why should I listen to anything you say?" he questioned.

"Because like it or not we're teammates now, and that means we have to put our differences aside if we're going to complete this mission." Sasuke told him. "Well then I guess that means we're screwed." Naruto said. "Please Naruto, I'm sorry alright!? There are you happy now!?" Sasuke yelled. "No, because unlike almost everything else I _don't_ believe it!" he snapped with a shake of his head. "Do you want to eat lunch or not!?" Sasuke shouted back at him when he suddenly realized that something was very different about his friend.

"Grr,.." Naruto growled as the lines upon his face started to stretch and the nails on his hands stretched into claws, his teeth turned into pointed fangs and a powerful red smoke started to encircle him. _"What's happening to him?"_ Sasuke wondered to himself as Kakashi stopped what he was doing when he realized what was going on. "Oh no." he said to himself as the sign of the Nine-Tailed Fox appeared over Naruto as his eyes shot open becoming a glowing evil red. "The seal has been broken!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Grr,.. SASUKE!" Naruto cried as he crouched down on all fours and charged towards him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Sasuke's Departure

Gee thanks for your wonderful comment! I have to admit, I was kind of scared to do this at first since it seems like it's been forever since I've seen the show, so I thought that I would be a little rusty. I intend to watch it again, since I love the show and I used to watch all the time when it was on Cartoon Network, but it'll probably have to be from the beginning since I have absolutely no idea where I left off LOL! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy the next chapter.

"Naruto stop!" Sakura cried pleadingly. "Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong with him!?" she exclaimed as Sasuke quickly darted out of Naruto's way. "His anger finally got the better of him, so now his body is starting to take form of the jinjuriki inside of him." He explained as Naruto ran headfirst into a tree before doing a complete one hundred and eighty turn around and continued to chase after Sasuke. "Naruto this is your father speaking and I order you to leave him alone!" Kakashi yelled but his son wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him. He roared loudly at Sasuke who allowed the use of his sharingan to come into play.

"They aren't going to fit each other are they? Since Orochimaru gave him that curse mark, Sasuke really hasn't been the same." Sakura said when suddenly she began to tremble with fear. Naruto reached out his hand prepared to strike Sasuke over onto the ground. However using his sharingan, he was able to dodge the attack, but for some reason Naruto was way too fast for even his sharingan to catch. "Naruto! Sasuke! Please stop!" Sakura cried as she ran over to her brother's side and grabbed ahold of his shoulder.

Naruto gave out another loud roar and struck her a crossed the face that sent her flying through the air. Naruto gasped and widened his eyes as he watched her land on the ground. Slowly and steadily the powerful red chakra within him evaporated back inside him. "Sakura?" Naruto questioned now being free from the beast as Sakura started to sob. "What did you do to her?" Sasuke questioned him angrily. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I didn't mean to. Are you alright Sakura?" Naruto asked her anxiously but Sasuke stood in his way.

"Get away from her." He growled. "But she's my sister and I have to see if she's alright." Naruto told him. "No! I don't even know why I trusted you in the first place, you're nothing but an abomination." Sasuke said. "Well that's kind of funny coming from somebody that I thought was my friend." Naruto said as a tear rolled down his cheek before he ran into the woods. "Naruto come back!" Kakashi called, but it was too late, Naruto was gone.

"Naruto!" Sakura suddenly cried with a gasp as she quickly leapt up onto her feet. "Come on Sasuke we have to go after him. Who knows how much trouble he'll get into out there all by himself!" she exclaimed. "Why do you want to go after him for?" Sasuke questioned. "Because,.. he's my brother!" she yelled. "Would a brother have done this to you?" Sasuke asked her. "Well _your_ brother murdered your entire clan so you're not one to talk!" she snapped.

"Besides, he couldn't help it. He said it himself that he didn't mean it and it's not his fault." She said. "Come on Kakashi-sensei let's go find him." She said and all throughout that night they searched and searched for him calling his name over and over again while shining a flashlight into the woods. "I'm sorry, there's still no trace of Naruto anywhere." Pakkun said as he leapt out of the bushes. Even though he was very fond of Sakura's shampoo, Kakashi knew that he still had a great sense of smell and that there wasn't any way at all that he would miss Naruto's scent.

"So that's it then, he's really gone." Kakashi said sadly as he and Sakura stopped and stared out into the woods. "Oh Naruto." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Meanwhile Sasuke had been feeling remorse for what he had done as he sat down upon his bed looking at the photograph of him and his squad that he had held so dearly to him. He sadly turned it over before grabbing his backpack off the top of his chair and leaving his house for the last time.

Just around the same time Sakura had gotten back from her search for Naruto. "So did you find him?" Sasuke asked her. "No." Sakura answered sadly with a sniff as she turned her head away from him and another tear rolled down her cheek. "Are you going out to look for him?" she asked. "No." he answered when suddenly Sakura gave a loud gasp of bewilderment. "But why wouldn't you!? I mean he's your friend isn't he!?" she cried.

"Yes, and that's why I have to go away. I need to protect him, and you." He said. "I don't understand, I thought you hated me." Sakura said as Sasuke grew silent for a moment. "I love you." He told her. "What!? But you always said that you hated me and that I was annoying and_" she began. "That's because if I grew too attached to you Orochimaru would find out and you'd be in danger just as much as Naruto is." He explained. "I mean it's true that you and Naruto both can be a little annoying sometimes, but in your case the most annoying part about you is that I can't get you out of my head." He said. "I love you Sakura." He told her as the tears continued flowing from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

"Please, please don't do this to me." She said. "I love you too Sasuke and I want to be with you, please take me with you!" she begged. "I can't. It's much too dangerous. This is a path for me and for me alone not for you or for Naruto." He began. "But here's a little something to remember me by." He told her as he softly lifted her chin and pulled her face close to his and laid a very passionate kiss upon her lips. Sakura closed her eyes as she deepened it before Sasuke slowly broke it and pulled away from her. Then he turned around and started to walk out of the village as the love of his life stayed behind watching him.

Okay I have to say that was a lot more sad than I thought it was going to be


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; Naruto Returns

I'm sorry I forgot to warn you that the last chapter had quite a lot of Sasusaku in it lol, so sorry if you don't like it and I know you didn't expect it. This chapter has it too though and Naruhina, so now at least you're warned lol.

It had been three and a half years since Naruto and Sasuke had left the village each going to their separate ways. Kakashi still missed his son very much and prayed and hoped that he was alive and safe and that someday he would return to him. Sakura also thought about him since after all, he was partly her brother. However, she also thought about Sasuke a lot and the last thing that he said to her was still freshly inside her mind. _"I love you Sakura."_ A tear rolled down her cheek as she sat up against her bedroom door hugging her knees.

He had actually said that to her, he had admitted to her that all the time that she thought he hated her, he secretly loved her. What did it matter though? He still left her all the same and she wasn't sure if she would ever see him again. Even if she did he would probably be assassinated for all the time that he spent as a rogue ninja. Sakura knew that the only reason that Naruto and Sasuke even left the village in the first place is because they were tired of all the pain that they had been going through and the feeling of being unloved.

However the only difference was that Sakura didn't have any clue where Naruto was, but she did know where Sasuke was. So she decided then and there that no matter what she would go to him and bring him back so that if Naruto did come back they could work out their differences and their friendship would be restored. Then everything would be alright again. She didn't tell Kakashi that she was leaving because she knew that he would tell her what she already knew about being way over her head. So she grabbed her backpack from out of the closet and started on her way.

As she made her way to the exit gate she saw the last person that she'd ever thought she'd see. "Naruto?" she questioned with disbelief as she widened her eyes at him. "Hey, Sakura." He answered when suddenly she felt a sudden burst of pure rage and punched him in the face. "Ouch! Hey! What did you do that for!?" he yelled grabbing his face in pain and wiped the blood away before he started to rub it. "Where the hell have you been!? Don't you realize that Kakashi-sensei and I have been worried sick about you! We thought you were dead!" she yelled.

"I know I'm sorry but I'm fine. I was with Gaara alright? So just calm down." He told her. "Gaara?" she questioned. "Yeah, because he was the only other one who knew how I felt. But since he died I figured that I should probably come back here and talk to you and my father like he wanted me to." He explained. "Wait a minute, Gaara's dead, what happened to him?" she asked him. "It's a long story and I don't think that you wanna know about it. So where are you going anyway?" he asked her. "I'm going after Sasuke." She answered as Naruto gave a sudden loud gasp.

"No you can't!" he cried. "I have to, this nonsense between the two of you has gone on long enough." She said as she started walking past him. "But Sakura you don't understand! He's a dangerous man now and he'll kill you!" he cried as she stopped to look back at him. "No he won't, I don't care how dangerous he is. He's just simply misunderstood. I love him and he loves me, he told me that he did the night he left." She explained. "But that was a long time ago, and I don't want to see you get hurt, because I'm your brother." He told her.

"I know Naruto, but Sasuke loves me and he's the one who's hurting. Go ahead and find Kakashi and talk to him. I know that he'll be really excited and relived to see you. But please don't mention anything to him about me." She said. "Well,.." he began. "I still don't like it, but alright." He agreed reluctantly. "Thank you Naruto." Sakura said flashing a happy and warm smile at him before turning around and walking away.

As soon as she was gone Naruto walked further into the village. He couldn't believe how so much had changed since he had been away. That's when suddenly he literally ran into Hinata and came nose to nose with her. "Naruto? Is that really you?" she questioned. "Everyone thought you were dead." She told him. "I know, Sakura told me." He said. "Don't worry though you can relax, I'm fine. Where's my father?" he asked her. "He's back at home, he really missed you." She answered as she hung her head and blushed a little while fidgeting with her fingers.

It was then that Naruto realized that even though a lot had changed since he had gone, she was still the same beautiful Hinata. Naruto smiled at her when suddenly he gave a gulp and blushed himself while widening his eyes. _"Did I really just think that she was beautiful?"_ he questioned himself as the thought just occurred to him. "And I really missed you too Naruto." She told him. "Uh yeah right, I gotta go Hinata and talk to my old man!" he exclaimed anxiously before he took off faster than the speed of light. "Goodbye!" he shouted with a wave over his shoulder as he smiled back at her.

Unfortunatley because of this he hadn't been watching where he was going and that's when he bumped into Kakashi. "Naruto?" he questioned. "Is that really you?" he asked him as Naruto took a step back and realized that he was now about the same height as him. "Oh hey, Father." He said shamefully. "Oh Naruto," he began before he grabbed his son inside a tight embrace. "I was _so_ worried about you." He said as he hugged him tightly. "Easy pops, you don't want to suffocate your own son do you!?" he exclaimed as Kakashi quickly let go and Naruto took a deep gasp of air.

"Sorry, it's just where have you been all these years? I thought that I was never going to see you again." He told him as Naruto heaved a sigh. "It's a long story, but I wanna talk to you about something, or rather someone." He said. "Let me guess, it's Hinata isn't it?" he asked. "How did you know?" Naruto asked him. "Naruto I'm your father, I saw the way that you used to look at her in school. So are you going to tell her how you feel about her?" he asked. "That's just it, I want to. But I've never been very good at talking to girls. Take just now when I was talking to Sakura_" he began with a point over his shoulder when suddenly he gulped. "Oops." He said.

"What do you mean by oops? Where is Sakura anyway? I haven't seen her all day." Kakashi said. "I can't tell you, I promised her that I wouldn't." Naruto said. "She's gone after Sasuke hasn't she?" Kakashi questioned and when Naruto remained silent he knew that it was true. "Naruto why didn't you stop her!?" he scolded. "I tried to! But she wouldn't listen to me!" he cried. "That settles it, I'm summoning the ninja hounds to track her. If she's going after a rogue ninja, she can wind up getting herself in a lot of trouble." He said.

"No please don't do that. I promised Sakura I wouldn't say anything." Naruto told him. "Look Naruto, I know that you want to try and keep your promise to your sister, but if you really do love her then you'll help me do what's best for her and protect her." He explained. "But, this is Sasuke that we're talking about. I mean I know that he's done a lot of terrible things but he was a part of our team once too, and he loves her just as much as I do even though it's in a different way. Doesn't that count for anything?" Naruto asked him as Kakashi heaved a sigh. "I'm afraid not." He began before he bit his finger and slammed his whole entire hand down on the ground. "Summoning jutsu!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; Orochimaru's Plot

Sasuke laid flat on his back inside his bed wide awake. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. He slowly rolled over and gazed at his squad's photograph once more. It had been years since he had seen Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. He still loved Sakura and thought about Naruto often. He wondered if Sakura still loved him and if Naruto even still cared about him at all. _"If Naruto only knew the truth."_ He thought to himself and wished now more than ever that he should have told him when he had the chance. He heaved a simple sad sigh as he slowly pushed the picture over and rolled back over to go to sleep.

He didn't know it but right at that same time Sakura had found his hideout. She gave out a loud gasp and hid behind the bushes. Sasuke gasped suddenly realizing who was outside his bedroom window. "Sakura?" he questioned while widening his eyes at her. It couldn't be. Meanwhile Sakura squatted down inside the bushes as she listened in to a conversation that was going on behind the tree. "So that's it then, it's settled. We do what Lord Orochimaru wants and go after the Nine-Tailed boy." She heard one of the men say as she gasped again. "Naruto." She whispered to herself as her eyes widened with disbelief. "I have to go warn him." She said quietly as she stood up and started to run away before bumping into Sasuke's head. "Ouch!" she cried inside a whisper as she placed a hand upon it. "I'm sorry, are you alright?" he asked her as she started rubbing it. "Sasuke? Is it really you?" she questioned as she slowly backed away from him. "Yeah it's me, now what I wanna know is what the hell you're doing here. Don't you know it's dangerous around here?" he asked her.

"Yeah but I had to come back, and it's a good thing I did. There were these two guys and I think they were talking about going after Naruto." She said. "Sakura listen I_" he began as he grabbed ahold of her. "Don't you understand they're going to kill him!?" she cried as she suddenly burst into tears as Sasuke quickly embraced her. "Listen, I know you're upset but you just need to calm down alright. I promise I won't let anything happen to Naruto. But you have to keep your voice down." He told her as she quickly pushed him away. "No, they're going to kill him!" she sobbed as he brushed the bangs out of her eyes and brushed away her tears.

"Shh,.. it's alright. Everything is going to be alright. I promise." He whispered soothingly as they wrapped their arms around each other's neck and slowly leaned their heads together. "Oh Sasuke,.." Sakura whispered as they both closed their eyes. "I missed you so much." She said as she kissed him tenderly on the lips. They were about to kiss again when suddenly there came a noise from within the woods. Sakura gasped as she heard a twig snap. "Get behind me." Sasuke ordered but of course Sakura didn't listen to him and stepped right out in front of him.

"What are you doing!? You're going to get yourself killed!" he snapped inside a whisper. "Nope, not going to happen! That was the old me, I'm new and improved, and I'm tired of being a bunch of dead weight!" she exclaimed as Sasuke rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything else Sasori walked out of the bushes. Sakura quickly grabbed her kunai knife and pointed it at him. "Alright, who are you and why do you want to kill Naruto?" she questioned. "Take it easy Sakura, I didn't saying about killing him." He told her.

"Yes you did, I heard you, and how do you know my name!?" she demanded. "That's simple, Sasuke talks about you all the time." He answered. "Really?" Sakura questioned as she looked back over at Sasuke. "Yes he's always talking about how sorry he is that he had to hurt you and Naruto." Sasori continued. "Then why did you?" Sakura asked him. "I don't know, I guess the curse mark got the better of me. If I could go back and change things I would, but now I'm afraid it's too late." He said. "Don't say things like that!" she cried shaking her head and bursting into tears.

"Sakura listen," he began with a sigh. "No! You listen!" she yelled as she suddenly felt the tears running down her cheeks. "Naruto needs our help, and I don't care what kind of bullshit you went through in the past! You can't let that take away from all the good times you had with each other! He looks up to you and for crying out loud he loves you like a brother! You can't just walk away from him now and abandon him!" she cried as she sobbed even louder now.

"Sakura Itachi_" she began. "Oh shut the hell up about Itachi already! I mean yeah I know it was sad and tragic what happened to your family, but constantly thinking about revenge and putting that over your loved ones isn't right, or maybe you didn't mean it that night when you told me that you loved me." She said with a sad sigh before slowly turning her head away from him. Sasuke placed his finger under her chin and turned it back so that she would look him in the eyes. "Don't ever say that again. Do you understand me?" he asked as he rubbed away a tear with his thumb.

"Listen, this is a beautiful and touching love story and all, but I better be going and catch up with Itachi." Sasori said. "What? You know Itachi?" Sakura asked as she grabbed ahold of Sasuke's hand and turned to look back at him. "Uh yeah, that's who I was just talking to." He said. "You lying bastard!" Sakura shouted. "Hey for the record I didn't lie to you when I told you that I wasn't the one who said that we were going to follow Lord Orochimaru's orders and kill your brother alright?" he questioned. "But what does Orochimaru want with Naruto anyway?" Sakura asked him.

"He wants his chakra. I know, because he tried to do this before." Sasuke answered for him. "Then why didn't you say anything to me?" Sakura asked him. "I didn't want you to worry about it because I knew that I could handle things." He explained. "Oh Sasuke, I'm scared." Sakura admitted. "I know, you should have listened to me when I told you to stay away from me." He explained.

"I know I'm sorry, but I couldn't." she said with a sniff as she cuddled inside his chest. "It's alright, we'll think of something." He told her as he planted a soft kiss on top of her head. Sakura's eyes followed Sasori as he started to walk away. "You'll never get away with this." She warned. "Ha, we'll see about that." He said before he continued on his way.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; The Truth is Revealed

"Sasuke I've gotta go and try to stop them." She said. "Then, I'm going with you." He told her. "No, you can't. If you set foot in the village you'll be killed." She told him. "If that is the chance I take of being with you then I'll take it. I'm never going to make the mistake of letting you out of my sight again. I'd do anything for you Sakura, even lay my life down for you." He told her as there grew a moment of silence. "And what about Naruto?" she asked him as there grew another moment of silence.

"How can I protect someone who tried to kill you?" he asked her. "What!?" she cried. "You're still talking about that!? For the love of God Sasuke that was an accident!" she yelled. "You know Naruto can't control his actions when he's under the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox! I mean I've already forgiven him, so why can't you? Especially when it's under a matter of life and death!" she exclaimed as he touched her cheek and gazed into her eyes. "Because I love you." He told her as she quickly grabbed his hand and threw it off of her. "Then act like it!" she cried before she took off up through the trees faster than he could blink.

"Sakura wait!" Sasuke cried as he watched her speeding above him, but it was too late. She was already gone. Sakura tried to hold back her tears as she rushed back to the hidden leaf village. As soon as she got there she saw Naruto with Kakashi and a bunch of ninja hounds down below her. She quickly leapt down to the ground. "Sakura!" Naruto cried as he quickly embraced her. "Where in the world have you been?" Kakashi asked her angrily as she hugged Naruto back. "Never mind where I've been." She began as she slowly let go of him.

"Listen to me Naruto, you have to get out of here, it isn't safe for you right now." She told him. "What do you mean that it isn't safe?" he questioned as she took a deep breath. "Orochimaru has sent Itachi after you because he wants to kill you. Sasuke said something about wanting your chakra." She said. "You saw Sasuke?" Kakashi asked her as she simply just nodded. "Well if you did, then where is he now? Why didn't he come back with you?" Kakashi questioned her anxiously. "I'd rather not talk about it." She began sadly. "Let's just say you were right Naruto, I can't trust him. He lied when he said that he loved me." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No, trust me he didn't. He's always loved you Sakura ever since we were kids. I know because he made me promise to take care of you and protect you at all costs when you were knocked unconscious." He explained. "He did?" she asked him. "Yes," he began with a nod. "he said that he didn't want to ever lose someone precious to him again." He told her flashing her a loving warm smile. "In fact I wish I had enough guts to tell the girl that I love how much she means to me." He said with a heavy sigh as his smile slowly faded and he hung his head.

"Hinata." Sakura realized when ironically at that moment all three of them quickly turned their heads and Naruto grabbed ahold of his kunai knife. "That sounds like her!" he exclaimed. "Don't worry Hinata I'm coming!" he cried as he turned around and rushed straight back through the gate. "Naruto wait!" Sakura cried as she and Kakashi went rushing after him. Sure enough down the corner Itachi was lifting Hinata up into the air by her throat and squeezing it with his hand. "If you don't tell me where that precious boyfriend of yours is, then I'll make you talk. How's that sound?" he questioned when suddenly Naruto threw a kunai knife into the fence post making Itachi turn over to look at him.

"It sounds like a bunch of bull!" he yelled. "Now, let her go! It is me that you want isn't it!? You want my chakra." He said as Hinata slowly turned her head and looked up at him. "Naruto," she said with a gasp before she tried to fight away Itachi's grip. "Hinata listen to me, I'm sorry I ran away from you before. I was just afraid to tell you that I was in love with you." Naruto told her as she suddenly gasped again and turned her head to look back at him. "What?" she asked him. "Actually, I think I've always been in love with you. But it's only now that I have enough courage to admit it." He told her. "Oh Naruto," she began as she blinked away her tears. "I love you too." She finished before she looked back down at Itachi's hand and bit it with her two front teeth.

Itachi gave out a yelp of pain and dropped her in surprise. Hinata hit the ground and started running away as fast as she could. "Come back here you little brat!" Itachi yelled grabbing ahold of his injured hand and trying to go after her but suddenly Naruto stepped out in front of him. "No." he growled as the red chakra started encircling him once more. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU GOT THAT!?" he yelled feeling his eyes turn back to the evil colored red and his fingernails extend back into claws while the lines on his face stretched.

"Naruto, be careful." Kakashi told him when suddenly Itachi grabbed ahold of Naruto's neck with his other hand and slammed him up against the back of the fence. "Naruto!" Kakashi cried frantically as he watched him turn his head from side to side and gave out a huge roar as he continued to struggle. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to drain all your chakra from your body and give it to Lord Orochimaru." Itachi told him as he stared into his eyes. "Over my dead body!" Kakashi snapped as he placed his hand down and grew a chidori. Meanwhile Sakura just stood there feeling helpless. She gave a sad sigh and hung her head because she didn't know what else to do.

Hinata continued running through the forest before she ran into Sasuke. "Sasuke!" she cried as she suddenly stopped and tried to catch her breath. "Hinata what is it, what happened?" he asked her. "You have to come back with me." She began. "Naruto's in trouble." She told him as he just looked at her solemnly. "I don't know what I can do." He told her. "Just please come with me, I love him and I don't want to see anything happen to him." She said as Sasuke heaved a sigh and slowly hung his head and thought of Sakura.

"You know what the saddest part about all of this is?" Itachi began. "The only reason that Sasuke stopped being your friend is that he was trying to protect you from me." He told Naruto when suddenly he stopped struggling and gasped. "You see Sasuke saved your life. He knew that if the friendship that he had with you continued he'd have to kill you if he wanted to gain enough power to destroy me. That's how much he loved you." He explained as Naruto slowly softened his face and thought about his friend. "Sasuke." He whispered with all the strength that he had left before a tear rolled down his cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; Friends Forever

Well this is it, we've finally made it to the last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it, and I still can't believe how much attention this story has been getting! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed it! Enjoy the last chapter and (hopefully) I'll see you at the sequel!

At last Naruto now knew the truth, and he was going to use the rest of his strength that he had left to fight Itachi away from him. He had to find Sasuke and talk to him and tell him that he was sorry for ever doubting him. However he found that since his chakra was being drained out he was failing more and more by the minute. Kakashi held his chidori tightly as Sakura silently wept. "Oh Naruto." She whispered sadly with a hang of her head. "Itachi." She gasped when she suddenly heard Sasuke's voice behind her. "Sasuke?" she questioned as she looked back up at him.

"Let Naruto go." He told his older brother. "Oh Sasuke, I knew that you'd come through for us." She said as she smiled through her tears. "And why should I? I thought you despised this little bastard for hurting your girlfriend." Itachi said. "I did," he began. "but I was wrong. He didn't mean it just let him go." Sasuke told him. "I've been ordered by Lord Orochimaru to destroy him, and he made it very clear that it's either him or you." He said. "You told Sakura that you'd be willing to die for her, but you have no problem watching your best friend die right before your eyes. I was wrong to save you, you're even more of a rotten bastard than I am." He said as Sasuke simply hung his head and Naruto turned his head to look at him.

Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh as his mind flashed back to when he and Naruto were kids, and how they used to frolic through the woods together laughing and playing. "You're right," he began while Sakura watched when suddenly his tears started hitting the pavement. "I am." He said. "Sasuke." Naruto whispered as the same images ran through his mind while his own tears hit the ground. "I'm sorry,.." Sasuke began as he looked up at his friend. "Naruto." He told him. "I'm sorry too,.. Sasuke." Naruto said before he continued to struggle as almost all of his chakra was drained, that's when suddenly Sasuke rushed out in front of Itachi and grabbed ahold of his hand. Slowly and surely the chakra started returning back to Naruto's body.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said. "The only fool I ever was is for trusting someone like you." Sasuke told him as Naruto suddenly dropped to the ground and Hinata quickly rushed over to his side. "This isn't over Sasuke, I'll be back for the boy." Itachi said before he quickly disappeared. Sasuke sighed as Kakashi finally let go of his chidori and Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto. "Oh Naruto," Hinata began as she sobbed over his body. "Hinata," Naruto groaned as he slowly began to open his eyes. "You're heavy." He told her as a grin slowly emerged onto his face. A slow smile started emerging onto Sasuke's face before he turned around to look at Sakura only realizing that she wasn't there.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked Kakashi who simply just turned around and looked towards an open field. Sakura was standing there in the open and looking up at the stars. "I'll be right back." He told them before he walked down over to her side. "Are you alright?" he asked her as she heaved a sigh and looked down at the ground. "No." she began. "Naruto needed my help, and I didn't know what to do. I guess I really am a bunch of weight holding everybody down." She said sadly.

"Sakura you're anything but that." Sasuke assured her. "But you're the one who said that I was." She said as she looked up at him with astonishment. "Yeah, well I was wrong. If it wasn't for you, Naruto and Hinata could have died. You came back to warn them when you could have stayed back with me. I just wish that I had the guts to do what you did." He told her. "Gee thanks Sasuke." She began. "But what will happen when the rest of the hidden leaf village finds out that you're here?" she asked him biting her lip.

"I saved Naruto's life didn't I? Doesn't that count for something?" he asked her as he began brushing her bangs back. "I hope so." She said. "You know you really have to cut these bangs of yours a little bit. Otherwise I can't see your forehead." He told her with a grin before he planted a kiss upon it before brushing them back. Sakura smiled a little bit back at him. "Hey Sasuke, something just occurred to me. Whatever happened to Gaara? I mean Naruto said he died and do you happen to know anything about it?" she asked him.

"As a matter of fact I do. You see Gaara came to a point when Shukaku's power became too much for him. And after Orochimaru had some of his power drained he knew that he couldn't live life to the fullest anymore so he asked me to kill him. Unfortunately Naruto didn't know all the facts so he just came to the conclusion that I murdered him." He explained as Sakura slipped inside his arms and laid her head down upon his shoulder and rested it there. "Oh Sasuke, I'm sorry that I ever doubted you. Don't ever leave me again." She told him as she softly closed her eyes.

"Uh Sakura, there's something that I have to tell you." He began. "You see, I'm leaving again soon." He told her. "What!?" Sakura gasped as her eyes popped wide open again as she looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. "Why!?" she cried. "You just got here! And Naruto's your friend again! You can't just leave us now, we need you!" she sobbed as Sasuke placed a tender hand upon her cheek and rested it there. "And I need you too, but I'm an Uchiha. An avenger. And since I'm not a rogue ninja anymore I have to find some way to fulfill my destiny. So I'm taking my rightful spot as an Anbu black Op so I can find Itachi and destroy him once and for all." He explained as he bit his lip.

"Then when I'm finished I plan to come back here and restore the Uchiha clan." He continued. "What are you saying?" she asked him. "Oh come on Sakura you're the intelligent one, you tell me." He told her with a grin as he rubbed away her tears. "And besides hasn't it always been a dream of yours to eventually marry me?" he questioned. "What? You're asking me to marry you?" she questioned. "Hm," he began as he continued to grin at her. "In the words of my best friend Naruto Uzumaki," he said as he stuck out two fingers and poked her forehead. "believe it." He finished.

"Oh Sasuke, of course I will." Sakura said as her tears of sadness suddenly turned into tears of joy. Sasuke embraced her once again and tucked some strands of hair behind her ear before they both closed their eyes and he laid a passionate kiss upon her lips. Meanwhile Naruto slowly stood up and got to his feet as he held Hinata by his side. "Well it looks like everything worked out in the end after all." He said with a grin being unaware of his sister's recent engagement. At that moment Sasuke and Sakura broke their kiss and Sasuke turned back to Naruto and bowed his head with a grin as the sun slowly started to rise above the trees.

Naruto grinned and bowed his head back before Sakura slowly started walking back over to him. "So what happened?" Naruto asked her. "Sasuke just asked me to marry him and I said yes." She explained. "Really Sakura? That's wonderful news!" he exclaimed as she simply heaved a sad sigh and hung her head. "Yeah, excellent." She said. "Gee Sakura, what's wrong. I thought you'd be awfully excited about it. I mean I know I am and I'm just your brother." He said. "I am, but_" she began as she suddenly turned her head to look back at Sasuke who started walking away from there.

"Hey, where's he going anyway?" Naruto asked him. "He's going out into the world to be an Anbu black Op, but he promised that he would come back for me,.. for us." She explained as she watched him. "Oh." Naruto said simply. "Well gee, I'm sure gonna miss him." He said. "Yeah, me too." She agreed quietly as she continued to watch him and Naruto smiled to himself as he remembered back to when he and Sasuke were kids and how it hadn't seemed like it had been so long ago.

 _"Sasuke, you're my very best friend."_ Naruto heard himself say inside his mind. _"And you're mine too Naruto." Sasuke agreed. "And we'll always be friends forever won't we?" Naruto questioned. "Yeah, forever." Sasuke said._ Naruto watched as Sasuke stopped and turned around to look back at him and the two exchanged smiles for a moment before Sasuke disappeared inside the woods and Hinata laid her head on top of Naruto's shoulder and closed her eyes.

 _Goodbye may seem forever,_

 _Farewell is like the end,_

 _But in my heart's the memory,_

 _And there you'll always be._

 **The End**


End file.
